


dumaloy

by aeiyeahzumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeiyeahzumi/pseuds/aeiyeahzumi
Summary: Nakakatakot harapin ang mundong isinilid ka sa dilim, maswerte na ang isang tao kung darating na ang taong kukulay sa buhay niyang malabo.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	dumaloy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my second story here sa AO3 and my first Filipino one hehe. Regalo ko to sa inyo saka sa sarili ko kasi I had a week full of stressful requirements and writing is my outlet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy luvs!!
> 
> Ngayon pa lang, sinasabi ko na hindi siya angst, wag kayo matakot. 
> 
> Visit me @iwaiyeahzumi!!

Out of all the seven billion people existing in this world, they say there's one meant for you. Wherever you are, one day the universe will decide whether you'd meet them or not. 

Some are lucky to meet theirs as early as possible, establishing a stronger relationship, a bond.

While some aren't as lucky as them. Maybe you'll meet them, but you're never meant to be with them. 

_Because someone better is there, waiting._

Then there's Tobio. He once believed he would never meet his so-called soulmate, as to what he believed in—or the person he would share the rest of his life with, as he always thought that he doesn't deserve the love people would give him. _Forcing them to hate him—driving them away._

_So the world became dark for him._

But love works in a different magical way. Because there came Tsukishima Kei. Kahit pa hindi maganda ang una nilang pagkikita—puno ng asaran, ng awayan, hanggang sa unti-unti na niya itong nagugustuhan kahit alam niyang imposibleng magustuhan siya nito pabalik. 

But in those sorrowful times, he became his inspiration, his comfort. 

_His light in the darkest void._

_'Having Kei as a special friend is already worth thankful for. Having him is already worth it. Kung totoo nga kaya ang 'tamang tao', siya na kaya 'yon? Pero siguro… kung hindi man siya, hiling ko na masaya siya—na lagi siyang maging masaya. Kasi deserve ng isang taong tulad niya.'_

_'Mahal ko kasi siya, Lord. Gusto ko rin ipaalam sa kaniya, pero parang hindi ko kaya… '_

_'Kasi baka mawala siya.'_

_'Kung magiging matapang ba ako, may kapalit ba sa'kin yon?'_

_'Parang ayoko maging matapang—kasi natatakot akong mawala yung naging liwanag at kulay ng mundo ko.'_

Isang dasal, taimtim at puno ng intensyon. Wari ba'y nanghihingi ng isang senyales—pagtatanong kung magiging tama ba ang desisyon niya. 

Unti-unti niyang idinilat ang mata, agad na nilingon ang katabi. 

"Tapos ka na?" Tanong sa kaniya ng katabi, prenteng umupo sa mahabang silya ng simbahan. 

Agad na umupo si Tobio sa pagkakaluhod, "Nagdasal ka ba?" Pang-aasar nito sa isa. 

"Hindi na," tumingin si Kei sa altar. _"Dumating naman na yung pinagdadasal ko."_

Ah. 

Umayos ng upo si Kei, "Tara, gala tayo pagkatapos." 

"Saan naman tayo pupunta?" Pinagpag ni Tobio ang pantalon at tumayo na mula sa pagkakaupo, sumunod naman si Kei. 

"Sa paborito mo." Umakbay siya kay Tobio, "Tara?" 

"Tara." 

—

Sampung minuto ang nakalilipas mula ng dumating sila sa paborito nilang kainan, kapwa hinihintay ang kanilang order. 

Sa kawalan ng gawain at ng boredom, napatitig si Tobio sa kaharap nito at napaisip, kailan nga ba siya unang nagkagusto sa kaharap niya ngayon? 

_High School? Oo high school. Noong mga panahong hindi na niya alam kung saan siya kakapit—kung kanino siya kakapit. Kung hanggang kailan niya kakayanin ang hirap._

_Kung hanggang kailan siya magtitiis sa dilim ng mundong nakapaligid sa kanya._

"Bakit ka nakatitig sa'kin?" Umupo nang ayos si Tobio nang mapansing nakatingin na pala si Kei sa kaniya at nahuli siyang nakatitig.

"Wala." 

"Masyado ka na bang nagu-gwapuhan sa akin?" Nagpangalumbaba si Kei at pang-asar na tinignan si Tobio, kaya pinitik niya ang noo ng isa. 

"Tarantado."

"Totoo nga, bakit?" 

"Anong bakit?" 

"Kanina ka pa nakatitig. Sa simbahan pa. May dumi ba sa mukha ko tapos pinapahiya mo lang ako sa mga taong nakakasalubong natin? " 

Gusto niyang tumawa sa itsura ng katapat niya, pero napaisip siya—napansin niya pala. 

_Napansin niya na 'yung pagtitig ko sa kanya._

"Walang dumi, ikaw 'yung mukhang dumi." 

"Gusto mo ng sapak?" 

_Gusto ko ng sapakan ng labi—joke._

"Tobio."

"Oh?"

"Would you mind staying longer?" 

_**Tobio didn't mind.** _

If it's meant to stay with Kei. Kahit saglit lang. Kahit gaano kabilis pa yan. 

—

Tobio's heart was rapidly beating. He's with Kei, still with Kei—staring at the beauty of the sun setting. Dinala siya ng isa sa isang park kung saan kitang-kita ang langit at ang araw na nag-iiba ang kulay sa bawat paglipas ng oras. 

"Bakit tayo nandito?" he looked at Kei, who was busy staring at the orange hues that slowly started to redden as the sun slowly set. 

"Kasi… " the other started, "Dito, nakikita natin kung gaano kaganda yung nasa paligid natin. Kung gaano kaganda yung mundo, making us appreciate it better. Kumbaga symbolism na kahit may dumating na problema, iisipin mo na lang na maybe, this is a sign of starting something new…

something worthwhile… 

something worth sacrificing… 

something—no, someone worth it coming or already in our lives."

"Eh bakit ako ang dinala mo?" 

"Kasi you're someone worth it." 

Hindi alam ni Tobio kung anong dapat sabihin—narinig ba agad ng nasa itaas 'yung gusto niyang iparating?

"Tobio."

"O-oh?"

Kei reached out for his arm, specifically his wrist. 

"I made this, with the help of Yachi, syempre."

a _bracelet_ , those weaved braided bracelets with blue and yellow threads, their favorite colors. Ipinakita ni Kei ang kaniya at hinayaan si Tobio na isuot ito sa kaniya. 

Tobio felt all the butterflies, the birds and the bees at pakiramdam niya para siyang mahihimatay right there and then. 

"B-bakit?" Tanong ni Tobio habang sinusuot ang bracelet sa kaniya. Nanginginig ito habang isinusuot sa isa. 

"Hindi pa ba sapat na deklarasyon na gusto kita—hindi, na mahal kita?" Kei smiled at him, a genuine one. 

_Hah putangina._

"B-bakit ako?" 

"Bakit hindi?" Kei intertwined their fingers, "You're my someone worth it… 

You've always been worth it." 

Tobio now admits he really couldn't breathe—overwhelming at nakakakilig at the same time. 

Kanina lang he was waiting for a sign… 

Kanina lang natatakot siyang umamin… 

Kanina lang hindi siya sigurado… 

Pero ngayon, handa na siyang aminin— kay Kei at sa buong mundo. 

"Natakot ako Kei."

Kita sa mukha ng isa ang pagtataka, hindi kaya sila pareho ng nararamdaman para sa isa't-isa? 

"What do you mean?" 

Natawa si Tobio sa itsura ng kaharap niya, kaya hinawakan niya ang mukha nito, hinaplos ang malambot nitong pisngi

"Akala ko kasi hanggang kaibigan mo lang ako," marahang hinila ni Tobio ang ulo ng isa upang abutin ang noo nito, sabay bigay ng isang malambot na halik—puno ng pagmamahal, "Gusto din kita, dati pa… kaya nagpapasalamat ako… 

_kasi sa wakas, nandito ka na…_

_Sa wakas, makakapiling na kita…_

_kasi binigyang kulay mo 'yung mundong akala kong hanggang dilim na lang ang patutunguhan._

_You're also someone worth it, Kei._ "

Tobio didn't notice that he was already crying, that he was overwhelmed with the feeling. 

Agad na pinunasan ni Kei ang mga luha nito, at binawian siya ng halik sa noo.

They sticked their foreheads, staying in the position for a while, 

"Mahal kong hari?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Handa na akong gumising sa bawat araw na makakasama ka."

"Ako rin, liwanag ko. Hanggang magkasama tayong dalawa, handa na akong harapin ang dilim ng mundo."


End file.
